warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petal and Fox's mother
|queen=''Unknown'' |daughter=Petal |son=Fox |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Unknown |deadbooks=''The Sun Trail}} '''Petal and Fox's mother' is a tabby she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Petal and Fox's mother is killed by a badger, leaving her kits to fend for themselves. Although she tries to sound threatening, her daughter, Petal, only feels grief and anguish for her. She lays sprawled at Petal's paws with her tabby fur torn away and blood soaking dead leaves underneath her mangled body. Petal mentions that she had never had the chance to teach her and her brother how to hunt. The two littermates begin to bury her body with Petal showering dead leaves over her. Soon, Fox joins her, and the two scratch at the forest floor until she is completely covered. Petal wonders who will look after them now and wonders what happiness was again. She then opens her eyes and looks again at the outline of her deceased mother's corpse and tells her to stay safe, wherever she was then. :Afterwards, Fox and Petal attempt to hunt. Petal tastes the air for signs of prey, as their mother had taught her, but fails to pick up a scent. She wonders if she was tasting the air the right way, trying to remember her mother's lessons. Fox sniffs around the roots of an oak tree, a spot where their mother often snatched up a mouse or two while she was alive, but he finds nothing. When Petal and Fox meet a gray-and-white cat that refuses to feed them, Petal thinks that the only cat they had known was her and that she had been kind and gentle. She also hopes she wouldn't have to tell the story of her mother's death, not so soon after they had buried her. Fox asks her why the she-cat didn't want them to stay, and Petal responds that she didn't know, believing that the world had became a colder place following the moments since they covered their mother's body with dead leaves. The two littermates turn away from the cats, and Fox spots a squirrel on a beech tree, and they begin to creep on it the way their mother had taught them. :Fox and Petal soon slide through the undergrowth and that it was many moons after their mother's death, but they spent most of their days alone. When Fox is close to killing a mouse, it is noted that ever since their mother had died, and the gray-and-white she-cat refused to help them, Petal realized that they needed to work as a team, thinking that she would be lost without Fox. :Petal almost drowns trying to cross a river, but Clear Sky rescues her, and as he licks her fur, she remembers being licked the same way like that by her mother when she was a kit. After he has finished, they explain how their mother was killed when they were kits to Clear Sky and Falling Feather with the memory of the rejection surging as powerful as river water. Falling Feather then explains how the death of Fluttering Bird had given Clear Sky a determination to come to the forest to find a better life and that no cat had to suffer like that. Petal reveals she felt the same way after her mother's death. Thunder Rising :After Frost and Petal lead Bumble away, Petal explains to Thunder that when her mother died, no cat helped her and Fox. As Petal fights Misty, Clear Sky explains that when Petal's mother died, Misty refused to help Petal and Fox. Kin Members '''Daughter:' :Petal: Son: :Fox: Tree Notes and references de:Blumes und Fuchs' Mutterfi:Terälehden ja Ketun emoru:Мать Лиса и Лепесткаfr:Mère de Pétale et Renard Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Characters with unknown names Category:Queens